Flashback
by Kisa167
Summary: Naruto's terrible childhood memories come flooding back to him, Sasuke and Iruka are out of their minds with worry! Sakura has no idea what's going on! Not good with summaries Just read!Pairings not decided!
1. A new day

Hey every one It seems everyones out of character in this fic well for the most part...

Please review if you want me to write more!

** Flashback end flashback **

**Narutos' POV.**

My eyes opened slowly, turning my head I saw them, my two closest friends and teammates. I smiled lightly, they were my precious people, the ones I held closest to my heart. "Sasuke, Sakura, wake up! Hey are you two listening?" I whined at them to get up, as it was almost time to meet at the bridge. "Sasuke and Sakura, WAKE UP, AND GET YOUR BUTTS OUTTA BED!" I yelled.

"Mmmmff... In a minute…. Naaaruto..." Sasuke my best friend whimpered softly. I tapped him on the forehead hard, and he finally opened his eyes, only to close them again.

"Fine, Saaaaakuraaaa-chan!!! Waaaaaaake uuuuuup! Please?" I really whined now. Sakura's eyes fluttered open, sleep obviously in her eyes.

"What time is... Naruto...? She asked me still tired from our late night. 12:25 in the afternoon it's time to get up! Hey if you don't want Sasuke to see your bed head, I'd get up and shower!" I joked but Sakura didn't seem to think the joke was funny.

"OMGOD!! What if he sees me, my hairs a mess, don't wake him up, until I'm in the shower! Please Naruto I'll get you a date with Hinata" she cooed, softly prodding my "crush," while getting ready to shower. "Naruto? How long can I shower for?" She asked simply.

"As long as it's not too long!" I smiled and padded into the kitchen to make breakfast for the three of us. Sasuke would wake up if he was hungry.

**Sasukes' POV.**

I lay awake, my eyes closed soon after Naruto and Sakura left the room, My two closest companions which I hold dear, I will have to leave them soon. Oorochimaru would never let them live if I stayed, He's after me, they should be able to live normal lives, two more days till I leave. Until then, they're not safe.

The smell of bacon came wafting into the room, my eyes opened as my stomach roared with hunger. I got up slowly pushing the covers to the side and cautiously walked to the door a ninja could never be too careful. "Naruto?" I called, through the sizzling of bacon.

"In here Sasuke! About time you woke up!" Naruto called back to me, "I was just about to pour the bacon fat on you!" Naruto was smiling now.

"If you did that dobe' I would kill you!" I smirked letting him know I too, was joking.

"I'm not a Dobe', TEME'!!!" he snarled at me, I smiled and turned to the end of the hall, hearing a doorknob click. Sakura opened the bathroom door, steam flooding out of the misty room. Her face was red for some reason 'I wonder why?'

**Sakuras' POV.**

Sasuke was staring at me, giving me some sort of look; I don't remember the looks he gave me ever being so gentle. I blushed, my face and ears heating like a fire, I hoped Sasuke and Naruto just thought it was from the heat of the shower. I blinked looking back and forth between them, I was after all only in a towel. "I have to go get dressed, I'll be right out!" I was flushed all over and hopefully it hid my blush.

I shut the door of Naruto's room behind me. The towel was now draped over my shoulders to keep my hair from getting me wet again. A slight breeze reached my legs; I shuddered, looking through the clothes I brought in my bag, finding my clean mission clothes. I sighed "I'll need to go shopping soon." I slipped on my shirt dress, and put my shorts on underneath so no one could see up it while a jumped through the trees on our mission.

"Sakura it's time to go!" Naruto called sounding even more impatient than usual. "I made you a breakfast to go, since I know you're on that dumb diet thing!" I growled and he stopped there. The door started to creak open, I glared at it.

"I'm done, you can come in now Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun." I called, the door opened fully now, standing on the other side was Sasuke he held out his hand waiting for me to take it. I smiled at him taking his hand lightly, he pulled me to him, his arms tightly embraced me.

"I'm sorry Sakura!" He said almost silently "I'm sorry!" a red heat crept up and around his face and ears. I didn't know what to do, he had never held me like this before and when he did, it was to save me from danger.

"Sasuke? What are you sorry for? Sasuke?"

"N... n. never mind." He replied pulling away ears still red with embarrassment.

**Sasukes' POV.**

My face was hot; I didn't know what came over me, I had hugged Sakura, although I had tried to keep my composure over the months of being on the same team as her and Naruto, I was getting soft. "N… n. never mind." I replied as I pulled away.

"Sasuke-kun?" when Sakura called my name I shivered a little, turning my head to face her, I smirked. Her cheeks turned pink and her eyes glittered.

"Let's go Sakura, Naruto's waiting for us!" Sakura nodded and padded off to the kitchen, to get her 'breakfast to go.' I followed behind her into the kitchen, looking at Naruto I thought some thing must be wrong, he was looking at the floor his eyes glassy.

"Naruto?" I asked waving a hand in his face. He blinked a couple of times his eyes still hazy. "Naruto?" I asked again, shaking him a little this time. He snapped back to life his eyes sparkling once again.

"What is it Sasuke?" He asked, unknowing of his daze.

"You were completely out of it Dobe', what were you thinking about?" I asked a little worried.

"Hmn... I really don't want to talk about it Sasuke." Naruto was usually eager to tell me everything about himself, and now, all of a sudden he didn't want to let me in. I nodded, knowing how he felt.

"Well, Sakura's done her breakfast. Let's go to the bridge!"

**Narutos' POV.**

'Sasuke… Sakura… what would you think if you knew the real me, the inside, my demon… even Sasuke is worrying about me, how can I tell them, about my demon?'

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked his hand waving in my face, although it was blurry to my eyes. "Naruto?" he called my name again shaking me this time, much more effective, my eyes could concentrate now.

"What is it Sasuke?" I asked my voice hyper active and my eyes happy.

Sasuke looked worried just as I thought before.

"You were completely out of it Dobe', what were you thinking about?"

"Hmn... I really don't want to talk about it Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded. "Well, Sakura's done her breakfast let's go to the bridge!"

I nodded at him showing my bright fangs in a smile. I walked in front of Sasuke and Sakura, who lingered behind a few paces. I looked into the Hospital window, having a terrible flashback of my childhood.

I lay on the floor spitting some blood on the tiles beside me, holding my side I crawled to the door, hoping someone would care enough to help me get to a doctor. I reached for the door handle, grunting in pain. I was a mute who learned young, to keep my mouth shut, and not to draw attention to myself or I would get beaten. I turned the knob and continued to crawl my way outside, onto the streets. That's when a shinobi with a deep looking wound on his face came walking up the street, I was scared of anyone who looked like a Shinobi, and was crawling away slowly.

"Hey are you alright!?" the shinobi called after me. I tried to crawl faster in fear he'd finish me off. He was too fast, "Are you alright kid?" He grabbed me, I gave in and I screamed. I started crying to him to let me go. My eyes welled with tears, and my gut tightened into a painful cramp.

"Please, I don't want to die!" My voice was raspy now, for I hadn't spoken for so long. The Shinobi who had me locked in his arms kept me there, he repositioned me better, so I was now cradled in his arms. This man held me there holding me tight enough so I wouldn't be able to get away even if I could move, but loose enough that he wouldn't hurt me. The tears now flowed from my eyes like a flooding dam.

"You're not going to die. No one's going to hurt you, and if they try, they'll have me to deal with." His voice soothed me like the sound of the ocean did. I continued to sniffle into his chest. This man could save me. But if he didn't realize I was bleeding pretty soon, I was going to die from blood loss. "Let's get you to the hospital." The wounded Shinobi started at full speed "Look at all this blood it's going to take a while to get you back on your feet." I started to see white spots and then everything went black.

**Sakuras' POV.**

He just stopped in front of the Hospital door like it held some great terror. He had been in it before and never seemed to care, but now he looked at it as if it had some sort of enemy Shinobi coming out of it.

Sasuke stopped too; standing behind Naruto he put a hand on his shoulder.

Naruto was sweating as if he had just faced a near death experience when he snapped back to life. His face was that of terror, something like when Sasuke thought about going to Oorochimaru. After a while with Sasukes' help he came back.

**Sasukes' POV.**

Naruto stopped in front of the hospital, his face showed it all. He had once told me about his near death experience. Sakura obviously didn't know about because she looked confused and scared. I reached out and held his shoulder, trying to bring him back to the world of the living by comforting him. I was thinking about how me and him were the same but different when he came back to the living. His eyes were still drained of any brightness there might have been if they hadn't passed the hospital, because this was a spot of great pain for Naruto.

**Narutos' POV.**

I found myself in front of the hospital with Sasukes hand firmly placed on my shoulder . I looked back at him and Sakura with dull eyes, but I managed a smile. They were my precious people, I wouldn't let them worry. Well let's get to the bridge now that Sakuras all done here. I looked ahead and saw a figure heading towards us. It was Iruka-sensei, Iruka in a previous mission got cut deeply, and now a scar was pasted across his face, it was on one side of his left cheek to the same spot opposite of it. I let out a grin showing my fangs. Only Iruka and Sasuke knew what had happened that night. Iruka knew, because he's the one who saved me and Sasuke, because I had told him. Iruka smiled back at me looking back and forth between me and the hospital, I knew he too was remembering the night he saved me.

**Irukas' POV.**

I was just coming home from a mission hoping to score a free meal from Asuma, when I saw Naruto. I smiled at him then I realized where we were. I knew the hospital held strong, terrible memories for Naruto. I walked over to him, smiling some more. "Hey! Naruto! How've ya been? I haven't seen you in a while! Has that Kakashi been keeping you all too himself?"

Naruto smiled at me more brightly than he had in the past three years. I guess training was keeping him from remembering those terrible times.

**Narutos' POV.**

"I've been busy with training, Iruka-Sensei. I'm going on a mission today. It's a B-Rank mission." I said with a grin. Iruka looked at me, his face had a look I didn't understand. It was almost as if I was looking at my unknown father.

"A B-Rank? Huh… Be careful Naruto, I don't want you to get hurt now!"

"I won't! I never do!" You Know that Iruka-Sensei!" I practically yelled.

Iruka shook his head and chuckled. "I'm serious, be careful. B-ranks are complicated and dangerous!" I Smiled and then said

"I know Iruka"

"I just know I won't get too badly injured, and besides Kakashi-Sensei will be with us the whole time!"

**Sasukes' POV.**

I watched as Iruka and Naruto talked, they almost looked like father and son standing there talking together like they were. But it was quite obvious that Narutos' real father was Yondaime's son because of the looks. They looked too much alike not to notice, unless you were Naruto of course.

I blinked a couple of times realizing I was thinking back on our time together. Naruto was the one who kept me going him knowing it or not, he was a big part of my life. If it weren't for our rivalry I wouldn't have made it this far into my life, And if it weren't for our friendship, I wouldn't be standing here.

I let myself smile.

End of first chappie.

(Heyy! Review please and ideas I'm just writing this without planing so help me out kay? and I NEED reviews Kay lots of love)


	2. The bridge

Sorry it took me sooooo long to update I was busy with my other stories! Wolfvain thank you very much for the idea, I most likely will use it! But I don't know, I came up with some other stuff so it might and might not work I'll play with it to try to fit it in!

On with the chappie!

Chapter 2.

Sakuras POV

Iruka-sensei walked with Naruto up infront. I didn't quite see where their bond came from, but it was there nonetheless. I looked behind me, where Sasuke slowly trailed behind. "What's wrong Sasuke-kun?" I asked my eyebrows furrowing a little. His onyx eyes looked up into mine, "Hmn!" he galred at me for a second, he seemed deep in thought. His eyes seemed to look right through me towards Naruto. Naruto and Sasuke, they seemed close but they fought all the time, and it was annoying. I slowed my pace and matched it with Sasukes. "Sasuke-kun, are you alright? Did you and Naruto have a fight while I was in the shower this morning?" He shook his head in the negetive.

"I think Naruto is starting to remember." He said softly under his breath. I didn't understand what that meant.

Sasukes POV

She kept asking the same question, over and over only in different ways! 'Are you alright Sasuke-kun?' or 'Sasuke-kun do you feel alright?' then there's the famous, 'What's wrong Sasuke-kun?' All she ever did was ask that question. So I glared at her. She then gave me a question I hadn't heard from her. "Did you and Naruto have a fight while I was in the shower this morning?" I was surprised at first. I answered by shaking my head no, alongside this was "I think Naruto is starting to remember." I knew Sakura didn't know what I was talking about but she would have to ask Naruto about that. If he didnt want her to know, then I didn't want to be the one to tell her about his terrible past.

Narutos POV

Me and Iruka-sensei were talking about how much I've grown I'm about up to his shoulder now! But I'm still shorter than Sasuke AND Sakura! That's when I noticed Sasuke and Sakura were like ten feet behind us. I stopped an dturned around just as Sasuke seemed to have finished saying something. Sakura's face was a look of a confusion. I looked from her, to Sasuke and back. "You guys are slow! Hurry up!" I said with my famous fox smile. I turned back to continue my trek towards the bridge when Iruka looked at me extremly serious.

"Are you having those memories again?" He asked carefully. I nodded slowly.

"Maybe I should tell Kakashi, you aren't mentally well enough to go on this mission today." Iruka said queitly.

"I'm fine! Iruka-sensei, I am too mentally well enough it was just one memory!" I complained with expertise.

He only sighed, "I just want what's best for you!" He explained with a sad smile. "If you really want to go, know one could stop you. Even if they wanted to."

I laughed evilly at this, as it was true. I always found a way to be where no one wanted me.

Iruka's POV

When I told him no one could stop him even if they wanted to, he just laughed. He knew I was right, I usually was. I had watched him grow over time. I just wanted him to be safe, he was sort of in a way, like a son to me. "Just promise me, You won't get yourself killed." I more demaned than asked, with a smile. He only nodded, his fox grin still plastered on his face. I sighed again. I planned to tell Kakashi to keep his eye on him.

Normal POV

Everyone arrived at the bridge happily at first. Iruka waited there with them, he had to talk with Kakashi for a minute about Naruto.

Naruto leaned against the railing cross armed he stared bandly at his sandals. He thought about this morning, Sasuke would ask about it later when Sakura wasn't around. He smiled, Sasuke really was his friend.

Sasuke leaned on the railing opposite of Naruto on his elbows. He was watching the fish in the river. He liked how odd they looked when they swam. To him they looked like retarded earth worms that sprouted mini arms(hands) and wiggled around like snakes. He smirked to himself, he would never let anyone know that the word fish could make him laugh, if they said it properly.

Sakura watched as Sasuke watched the river,(or so she thinks is the river) and turned to Naruto who was watching his feet. Her cheeks puffed up like a blow fish ready to pop. Sitting around people who just sat there was boring she wanted anyone to talk, just to break the silence. She looked at Naruto, and skipped over to him. His eyes were hazed over a little, She tapped him on the forehead lightly waiting for him to at least look at her all she got was a Sasuke answer. "hnm?" this striked her as odd. She was about to test this again when Iruka stopped her.

"Don't! He's probably remembering, now's not really a good time Sakura." He said calmly. She cocked her head to the side and nodded walking back to her spot beside Sasuke.

Naruto's POV

- X0X-FLASHBACK-X0X -

I woke up to a needle being stuck into my arm. I heard voices they were faint, I could pick up a few things abou twhat they were saying.

"It's a good thing you were there to..." A female voice would say.

A male voice, one he slightly recognised spoke. "Beaten pretty bad.. Got there too..."

"It's only for... pain. The Needle... down.. there was a problem."

I was in great pain. 'did she just say there was a needle down there!?' I thought my insides felt like they were ripped apart and torn. My throat was dry. when I heard the lady speak clearly this time.

"You should stay until he wakes up! It shouldn't be too long." she spoke softly to who ever she was speaking to.

Then a male voice spoke up again, I realized it was that Shinobi that had found me. 'He must have taken me to the hospital!' "I will thanks for treating the kid!" It sounded as if he were smiling. I tried to open my eyes it hurt, the light was too bright for me. I blacked out, again.

- OXO-ENDOFFLASHBACK-OXO -

I blinked a couple of times and realized I had remembered another memory, and I had been zoned out for quite awhile because Kakashi-sensei was already there talking with Iruka-sensei "Shit!" I said louder than I thought I did, because Sasuke looked at me as soon as the 'sh' part of the word left my mouth. I cursed myself inwardly. Sasuke pushed himself away from the railing and walked over towards me.

"Do you know how long you've been oout of it?" he asked cooly.

"No, not really! Probably awhile, since you've said that." I answered blandly.

He shook his head a grabbed the railing. Leaning over it he said, "When you're ready to talk about it, I'm ready to listen!" He turned his head to me, "I'm not afraid of you even if, or when everyone else is!"

"Thanks for that! Really, Sasuke." I said gently. He seemed to b the only one who could understand me.

Sorry this chapter was soooo Short! I'll update sooner next time! I promise!

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
